Protector
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: Sakura's getting married! But not to who you think...AU


Protector

By

PinkBlueLilac

Wanted to write something sad after reading Legend of Ometin by Piggy Ho Ho.

Turned out like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura.

My little cherry blossom.

I love her.

I've loved her ever since 4th Grade.

I swore to do everything in my power to protect her.

But this will be the last time I do so, for today is her wedding day, and she certainly isn't getting married to me.

No, not me, some other guy from some other country.

So after they make their vows and say those two binding words, "I do", I will not be her protector anymore.

Instead, I will be shoved into the background, and Sakura will lead a happy life with her husband.

But hey, as long as she's happy, I'm willing to make any sacrifice for her.

But during the long months when she's too busy to hang out with me and Tomoyo, I'll probably sit around and talk to Meiling.

At least she understands. She and I have lost our loved ones. Meiling's fiancé dumped her two weeks before the wedding. She's been heartbroken, as have I.

So on days when Sakura's out with her boyfriend and Tomoyo's out with Eriol, she and I talk. We've come to an agreement. If we can't find love in five years, we'll never marry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm lurking around in the shadows as Sakura walks down the aisle on her father's arm. She looks around for me. I smile softly at her and she smiles back. She's so happy about today she didn't notice the sadness in my eyes.

Well, good for her. No need to worry her on her wedding day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" I tune the pastor out and watch Sakura with longing in my eyes. Sakura looks at me by chance and misinterprets my longing for worry. She smiles reassuringly at me and faces the pastor once more.

"Does anyone have any reason that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony?" I hear the pastor say. Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol and even Touya glance at me, as if expecting me to jump up and object. I, however, shake my head sadly and blink away my tears. It would not do for Sakura to notice me crying on the happiest day of her life.

I listen in silent suffering as he says his vows. I cannot take this and mutter a spell. The spell blocks my hearing and I simply watch as Sakura tears up as she says her vows. I close my eyes, not allowing my tears to fall.

When I finally reopen my eyes, Sakura and her husband are kissing. I immediately close my eyes again. Then I feel someone tap my shoulder as a hang my head and fight all my tears. I open my eyes and see it's Touya.

I undo the spell and look at him in complete and utter sadness and say, "At least she's happy," He shakes his head and replies, "But what about you? What about your happiness? I don't like you, kid, but even you're better than him," I raise an eyebrow. "I found him sneaking around with another girl yesterday," I narrow my eyes. "Why that little – " I almost lunge at him, but Touya holds me back.

"No. Sakura needs to learn her own lessons. I don't want her to get hurt, but she won't believe me. She claims I'm making it up, just to scare her out of marrying him, but I am sincere. Since she won't believe me…she'll just have to face it herself," He glares at me.

"But you'd better be there for her when she gets hurt, kid," He says. "She'll go to you for comfort, just like when she went to you when Yukito 'rejected' her," I sigh. "But if it was just a one night stand?" Touya shakes his head. "No. He mentioned something about hoping to see her again in two months," He growls.

"She'll be heartbroken," I mutter, leaning against the wall. "Yeah," Touya nods. We lean on the white wall of the church for a bit. "We'd better go to the wedding reception," I say, noticing the rather empty church. Touya chuckles sadly and we walk in silence towards the Grand View Restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So…I was attempting a sad story where Syaoran is in the background, watching Sakura get married. Unfortunately, my brain couldn't take it and…oops. Anyway, I'll add another chapter if people want to see Sakura's sad discovery. Please review.


End file.
